Harry Saved
by Hataki Manahaki
Summary: Harry Potter is an abused boy who is lost in this world. But a stranger rescues him from his misery. Together, they travel back in time to make Harry's life better. BEST FANFIC EVER! READ IT AND YOU'LL LOVE IT! IF YOU DON'T READ IT, YOU'LL BE SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Saved**

**I hop yu lik it becus I lik it!**

**Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiii**

**1 day harry was at school. Then his teachier gave him his test back. **

'**you got 1000, harry! Good job! " the teacher was prowd. **

"**Thank u " said Hearry. And he took the test bac and smiled. "yay! His said. "now I will have diner to eat!" **

**Then he red his book.**

**What did u get, Dudley? Harry asked. **

"**I got 43. :" sed dudli. **

" **I got 10000 sed hary!" "im beter then u!" **

"**shut up," sed dudly **

"**I wont sht up!" sed harrty. And he punchd dudly in the face. **

'**U meenie," sed dudly. And he startd 2 cry.**

**When they got home.**

"**Mummy , hary punchd me!" dudly cryed. **

"**Poor baby, sed petunea. " and she then was angry at hery. "y did u punch my sun? he is soooooooo cut!"**

"**he was meen, lik zann steves." **

'**u r MEEEEENNNNN!" **

**And then uncul Vernon cam and sed, "u will be wipped. U r a bad boy."**

"**but I got a 1000000000000000000000000000 !"**

"**so wat? U r BAD!"**

**And then vernun left the hous and brought a whip from the mall. **

"**your in trouble now, harry.", sed Vernon when he went bac home. **

**Then he used the wip! He wipped harry until hary back bleed and he is criyinng. **

"**Stop, " screamed hary! "im sory."**

"**NO" sed uncl Vernon. "I wont! U r a notty kid.**

**And hary bled and bled abd beld and uncl vweron wipped and wipped and wipped.**

**Then a man came thru the door. **

'**stop!" he sd. He was tan and fit and very musly. He was a muscl shirt and tite pants and sunglasses. **

"**stop. Hary is my nefew."**

"**Wow." Sed hary.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**I know u lik it so pls reviw and tel me that u lik it!**

**How old m i!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Saved

If u don't reviw I wont updat! I need 6 reviws!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Harry wok up in a bed. It was soooooo comfortable. He likd it. And his back was bandaeged. It was a good felling, and it felt good. The sheets on the bed wer whit, and Harry was waeirng nic cloths, and he was thirsty. Ther was water, and it was good.

"A m I deraming?" wondered hary.

"no, ur not." Sed the man who had saved him.

"Who r u?" sed hary.

"I m loowietomlingsunhot awesome" sed the man. "but u can call me lou. "

"ok, lou," sed hary. "y m I heer?"

"ur uncl was very meen and he wipped u. so I rescued u."

"ok."

"I wish u wer my sun, hary. I luv u. " sed lou. "do u want 2 meet the rest of my famlee?"

Ok." Sed hary.

And then thay wented to the house. It was big and coverd in gold. And marbl. It had big fountins. And very pretty flours.

"wow,' sed harry. "its sooo cool. R u rich?"

"Yes, im rich," sed Lou. "I hav 1000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000gal lerons. "

"That's a lot." Sed hary. Hary was amased. "Im rich, but I don't have that much. My parets left me money. They wer wizerds. "

"You're parents r nic. I mad my money by seling firebolts."

"Cool! Dudly hads a firbolt, but I don't. I wish I did."

"than u can hav one. U can hav the fir bolt 1889898. It's the bwest.

"ok sed hary.

Lou had a wif. His wif was named: laramoonbabalosarosea. Eviryone caleed her lara, so hary did too. Lara was fit and tan, lik her husband, and she had long blu nales and a thong and pretty bras. She had blonde hare and blu eyes and the prettiest faceand nose and 15 eear percnigs. She was 25.

And they're childs wer 7, 9 , and 4.

Lydinsonal was 9. Eviryon called him lyn. So hary called him lyn. Lyn had long blond hare blueys and he wor a hoody and convers and jeens.

Kathyrinia was 7. Eviryon called her Kathy. She was tan and fit and had a pret y prniccess drees. She had goldn hare and blue eyes.

Lachymolo was 4. He was called lachy. He was very cutie lik me! He has tan and fit, and he was waering a hoody and jeens. The had long blond haer and big blu eyes.

Harry liked lous family. It was sooooo coooollll1!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii

I know u lik it, so reviw. I wont update until I get 6 reviws!


	3. auters not

U hav 2 reviw or els I wont updat21! I want 10 reviws 4 the next chapir! Ok? Oh and zan steves ur lieing! Ur not frnds w/ backward mind my cousin! Ur sooo meen! I don't want flams!


	4. Chapter 4

U hav 2 reviw or els I wont updat21! I want 10 reviws 4 the next chapir! Ok? Oh and zan steves ur lieing! Ur not frnds w/ backward mind my cousin! Ur sooo meen! I don't want flams!


	5. Chapter 5

**I know u wil lik this chapirr so u hav 2 giv me 20 reviws be4 I updeat, ok? And all u reviwrs u r soooo meen evin zan stevs isn't sooo meen anymore but hes still meen but allbody els meen 2. Ok?**

**Stop bein meen.**

**Oh and thak u 2 my cosin who helpd me wri t my sumary, so it s graet! And thak u 2 my brother who dosnt ecsist (gettit?) **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

The nexst monring hasry wok up in the clean wit bed agen, and flet good. And then he went down 2 brekfsat, it was ice cre,m and candy a cak. It was good and helthy . eviryon liked it and then they lost sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo many claories b/c it was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooo heltyhy.

Then lou grew sad. "hary, u hav had such a bad childhood, I can fix thet. We can turn a tim turnir 2 get bac and mak ur lif good. "

"wow, I don't know sed hary.

Then the pretty wif cam in and had sex w/ lou.

Then lo used "ill get a tim tirner form work and then we can g bac in tim and sav u hary.)

"wow i cant wait" sed hary. "I want 2 liv w/ u 4ever and evr!"

"well see" sed lou. Then he went 2 wurk and hary asnd the kid went 2 school.

They had a test in schooool and hery got a 10000 on his.

Eviryon know he smart.

Then lou cam hom from work and askd how they did and eviryon faled except 4 hary who got a 10000000000000000000 on his. So lo used thet he was the best and he luvd hary the most. And then he sed thet I don't have the time turnr, so who wants 2 play crasy 8s. then hary beat eviryon then they had diner and desert and hary went 2 slep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II

I know u lik it so lev good reviws and gess how old m i? and I know u will say tenagir b/c my righting is soooooooooo graet! So I want 20 reviws befor I update! And don't flam b/c I didn't read the books or realy watch the moovies .


	6. Chapter 6 aurters nott

U need 2 reviw. I wnat 35 reviws be4 i updat, so u beter reviw. Ok?


	7. Chapter 7

So anwyays I want u 2 giv me 30 reviws or els I wont update and wat is a mick take and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed.


	8. Chapter 8

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 30 reviws. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s


	9. Chapter 9

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	10. Chapter 10

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	11. Chapter 11

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	12. Chapter 12

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	13. Chapter 13

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.


	14. Chapter 14

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	15. Chapter 15

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	16. Chapter 16

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	17. Chapter 17

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	18. Chapter 18

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	19. Chapter 19

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	20. Chapter 20

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	21. Chapter 21

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	22. Chapter 22

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	23. Chapter 23

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


	24. Chapter 24

Paste your doc

**Chaptir 5 what now?**

**Ur soooooo meen zan steves! I hate u! u should see my cusins account Backward Mind. Reead The Dark Question. It is just lik my fic! Everyone els can reed that storie 2! I hop u lik this chapter! I luv u if u reviw! So reviw! **

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Oh no. harry was sad beecuz ginny was mad angry so unhappy. So Harry wnt to bed very very sad.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_GINY POV._

Ginny wok was very sadthis cryd.

Ginny had renembird Hairry kissing coolddint stand Hairry kissing another Hairry coold kis Ginny cryd even hardir.

Ginny decided she woold hav sum fun bi gos out with herminny loonah and tessa and mirakula .Let's dresd.

Herminny was pretty with brown hare that was alomust gloden. It was curlei it used to be pofy, but then she changed itl. Her eyez wer brown, but almost glod. She was whearing a dress that was up to her but t and had no strapps. Her teth was perfict and whit. She was ahmasing.

Loonah was also very prity. She had whit blonde hare that was from the beach. Her eyes were pool blu and cleer. She was tan. Her fingers wer painted red and purpil and pink . she was whearing a short skrit and a tank topp. Her ears had 15 perrcings. She was also very hot.

Tessa was very had blond wir 's teth was pirl whit with a bit of pink in it. Her eyes wir beautiful gray. It was like a cleer strom clowed. Tessa was whearing a bikini with a skrit. She had 2 peercings in hir eer. Her fingirs and tows wer painted yellow.

Mirakula whus whearing a chairleader outfit. Her hair was looonnnng and gloden. Her eyes wer lite green and cleer. Her teth wer straight and whit, and her eers had 12 percings in them. Her fingirs and tows wer painted green to match hir eys.

Ginny was most bewtifull of all the grils. Ther long red hare was up to hir butt and she was whearing a bkini top with a short skrit. Tey wer pink. Her eys were brown but almoste glod, and her skin whuz bewtiful and pale. She had a belybuton percing, and 13 eer percings. Ther fingirs and tow wer painted blu.

The girls walked to nyc and went to rocketfeler senter. They went to burbery and spent a million galerons. Then they went to prada and spehnt a mil galerons to. They wnet to coawch an spent a mil galerons. They wnet to hermes a nd spent a million gallerons. They went to win tasting and spint a million galerions on win. Then they wint to juicy a nd spent a mil galerons. Then aftr the shoping, they had lunch at bouley. It cost a million gallerons. Ginny paid for that and evirythig. Gin gin whas riche. So aftir lunche they wint ice skating at rockitfler canter. It cost a mil galerons. Giny paid. They had lots of funm . giny was the best at ic skating becuz her parents always bought her to the best rinks. Gin gin came frome a very rich familee.

After that they ate diner at modern. It was a place in moma. It had the bist food. It cost a million gallerons. Giny of corse paid.

It whas lat after diner, so giny went home. She had the best day. But then she remimbirred haree. She started to sob and her friend said 'ther ther gin gin. Don't cry. Harey will com bac. " then giny smiled and sed thatnks.

Harry was makin out with rhina on the bbeech.

ument here...


	25. Chapter 25

So anwyays I changd my mnid u have 2 giv me 100000000 reviws. b/c u al r meen. or els I wont update and and stop the flams I didn't rely raed the boks of wahtched the movis so I don't know alots. Ok?!1113122/

And s osoosj sdjfk yhi; gji;jgreaoieuio' urURDDopsijfdo fkldfj fkdlk;fjklf;djakljdjk; fdjf;djfiod ojfoijfoidsjfoi that's gibreish not wat im riting. My riting s good. U ppl cant raed. so thar u cant flam me !1111111111111111111111132 hahahhahhaha ahaahha hahahhaha hah aha ha ha in you're fac s

and if u dont giv me 1900-00000 reviws i wont updat evir.

so thar. u cant be meen.

and ur soooooooooooo meen! u just giv me flams and i meen wat the hack is taht b/c my riting is gr8! and nto jiberish so stop sayin and all u flamrs shuldf stop b/c ur flams r jibrish. hahhaahahahahhahahahaa

so u cant flam evr agen!


End file.
